


Spoils Of War

by Foxx_in_soxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Badass Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, King Erwin Smith, M/M, Mercenaries, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soldier Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soldiers, Switching, Urethral Play, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: "Welcome to my city, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The king's cordial greeting to the band of mercenaries who had just burst down his door was a little unusual.The dark haired, silver-eyed leader answered his question. "Simple. They're here for the city. And I'm here," he said, pointing his sword at the gangly brunette chained to his chair, "for him."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot and now its a threeshot. Hope you love it, I'll get the rest out within the next couple days.

The sound of clanging swords, yelling, horses neighing and other assorted noises filled the air, the rank scent of blood, bodies and burning flesh heavy on the wind. 

War. The silver-eyed captain waded through the dead bodies spread out along the ground. Was was useless. Primal. Childish. After the centuries of human evolution, learning to read, write and create, men still resolved to bashing each other's heads in to solve a conflict. Absolute madness. 

But he couldn't call himself better than any of them. As a mercenary, war was his livelihood, he thrived off the idiocy of man, which he supposed made him the worst type of person. But that was life. Everyone has to find some way to survive.

He ran his spear through one of the last opposing Legionnaires sent to attack them. The king's guards were good. One of the best battalions they had ever faced in battle, for sure. However, they had made the same mistake as all the armies that had faced Levi's troops beforehand.

They had underestimated the Scouts. 

Levi's band of mercenaries only numbered a grand total of 24 soldiers, however, each soldier was worth 100 men. They had defeated every opponent they'd ever faced, even armies 10x times their size. And despite the rumors, they were constantly underestimated, because no one believed the undefeated scouts could be anything but myth. 

And Levi didn't mind this at all. Less work for them made a better day for everyone. 

The captain surveyed the situation with his dark gaze, eyebrows furrowing as they peeked out from underneath sweat-soaked jet black hair. He sheathed his small dagger at his hip, and tucked his long spear in the pocket at the horse's flank. He was dressed in a bloodstained grey shirt and fitted leather pants that hugged his petite, muscled legs just right. His knee high gunmetal boots were stained up to the ankle with blood and mud, and rested comfortably in the stirrups of his large black horse.

His second in command, Hange, rode up next to him. She had a large smile on her pleasant-looking face, and her hair pulled back into a high brown ponytail. There was a magnificent spatter of blood up the side of her horse and across her tan leather pants and brown jacket. 

"AAAH! What a beautiful day for a battle!" Hange said brightly as she stretched, shaking the blood off the end of her sword before tucking it back into the sheath at her side. "This took much less time than I anticipated. I should have agreed to have that picnic lunch with that Duke in Tolstoi after all. Oh well. Another day!" 

Levi rolled his eyes, listening to Hange's usual chatter. It was generally useless nonsense, but at the end of the day, she was a very efficient soldier, and a good friend. Not to mention, absolutely insane. She had been by his side since the Scouts began five years prior, and wasn't sure where he'd be without her. 

Levi's other squad leader, Mike, an enormous blonde who dwarfed Levi in size, rode up on the other side of the Captain. "Your orders?" He asked, waiting to obey with absolute certainty in Levi. 

Levi chewed on his bottom lip in thought, but only for a moment. King Erwin was a strategist, that being said, he would want to keep the fight outside of the city. He doubted once the gates were open and the Scouts were in the city there would any more large-scale conflict. He'd be one to want to keep damage to the minimum and discuss things rationally and diplomatically. 

"We'll use the south gate." The dark-haired captain instructed. "This will take us directly into the palace, where I'm sure the king will be expecting us." 

Mike and Hange nodded, and the rest of the Scouts rallied behind the three leaders as they stood in front of the large gate in front of the walled city. 

"Onward." Levi announced, his horse rearing as he urged it on full speed toward the gate, the Scouts following, their horses hitting the large wooden city gate and splintering it to pieces, giving them access to the city. 

\-- 

"Get up, little prince. We are about to have company. The King requests your presence." A wiry dungeon guard addressed an almond-skinned brunette shackled to a dungeon wall sarcastically, delivering a rough kick to his ribs. 

The brunette hissed through his teeth as pain radiated through his body. "Fuck you. And you can tell Erwin to go fuck himself on a tree branch for all I care." 

The guard laughed, peering at the teal-eyed prisoner through dark brown eyes. "It's funny, how entitled you still are. You royals never change. You're a prisoner now, you belong to the king. Remember? Remember when we burnt your entire kingdom to the ground? You're a slave now. Not a prince." The guard spit on the younger man's face. "You're lucky the king let you live, but with your attitude, I'm sure he's beginning to regret it." 

"I'm not afraid of you." The shackled man sneered, straining against his restraints, as if lunging for the guard. "Do your worst, old man." 

The thin, dark haired man reached forward, wrapping his hand around the younger man's throat. "You know, you'd do well to behave more like your squire. What's his name? Armin? The king could treat you well here. It's that temper of yours that keeps you all locked up." 

"Fuck you. He isn't treating Armin well. He's forcing himself on him against his will." 

"Really, is that so?" The man smirked. "That's not what it sounded like last night. Or the night before. Surely even you heard that." 

Eren clenched his teeth. He had. All the way down in the basement he had heard Armin's pleasured cries of Erwin's name and he fucking hated it more than anything. 

"I hope you die today, you sick ugly bastard." 

The dungeon master laid a large, backhanded slap across the younger man's cheek. "Stand up. You're going out. Tonight, I'll kill you. I promise that." 

\-- 

Levi's horse reared, then slowed to a stomping halt in front of the open, decorated gardens of King Erwin. The garden was extravagant, as expected, and the king sat in the middle of a large purple tent in a decorated gold chair. 

Erwin wore a lavender tunic that was open in the front, displaying his bare chest, and light pants the same color as his flaxen hair. 

Sitting on his lap, straddling him and leaning up into his chest was a small blonde. He was wearing light blue semi-translucent harem pants, and had a gold wreath set into his perfectly kept golden hair. His arms were thrown around the king's neck and he was moaning into the elder man's ear, the king's hand down the back of the small man's pants, pleasuring him with his fingers, slowly and shamelessly. 

Chained to the leg of the king's chair by a heavy shackle around his neck was an angry looking brunette. He was naked from the waist up, showcasing beautiful, caramel skin. He was dressed in light green harem pants that rode low on his hips, showing his well defined v-lines and chiseled, toned abs. 

The brunette's hands were cuffed in front of him with heavy gold cuffs, and there were identical heavy shackles around his ankles, which laid out to the side of him as he reclined unwillingly against the arm of the king's chair. 

Levi's eyes widened as he saw the teal-eyed brunette, his whole body freezing and he nearly fell from his horse. No. Impossible. 

"Welcome to my city, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The king's cordial greeting to the band of mercenaries who had just burst down his door was a little unusual. 

Levi dismounted, answering his question. "Simple. They're here for the city. And I'm here," he said, pointing his sword at the gangly brunette chained to his chair, "for him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIX YEARS EARLIER

"God dammit, how fast is this kid?" Levi murmered to himself, stealing a glance over his shoulder at his pursuer as he bounded through the crowded city streets, pushing citizens out of the way, knocking over food stands and startling livestock with the chaos he left in his wake, the townsfolk yelling what Levi assumed to be expletives at him in an unfamiliar language. 

He clutched the bag of stolen items tightly in his palm. He had long ago outrun the usual overweight, middle aged castle guards, but this long-legged teal eyed man was giving him a good chase. Who was he, anyway? He seemed to be having a hell of a time shaking him, and the man was having a grand old time giving chase, effortlessly bounding over the obstacles Levi threw in his path behind him to trip the man up. 

Levi burst through the crowd of citizens and into a more open city square, occupied by performers and a group of men building a hangman's noose. He flew past them, across the square and back into the shops and homes, dodging into an alleyway. 

He looked over his shoulder again, and this time didn't see the long-legged brunette behind him. 

He jumped up, grabbing the corner of a stone balcony, and scrambled on top of it. He jumped up higher, shimmying into the second story room of a house, which was completely empty and appeared to be unused. 

Safe. He laid on the floor, listening to the bustling sounds of the city outside, the stone soothingly cool against his back. Despite being nearly sundown, it still at least 90 degrees.

Where was this place again? Armenia, maybe? He didn't know the language. He wasn't even completely sure how he ended up here. All he knew was that the queen had some pretty spectacular diamonds. 

He stuck his petite hand inside the small leather bag he was holding, pulling out a long string of uncut jewels and looking them over. Pretty spectacular indeed. He could sell these and have enough money to buy food for a few days, at least. 

He closed his eyes, breathing in deep, a little winded. 'Safe at last.' He though peacefully. 'At least I outran that gangly motherfucker back there. That was a close one.'

Seconds later, the aforementioned gangly man was scrambling through the window of the second story house and landing on top of Levi in a tangle of legs and arms. 

Levi furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to let out a shout at the man, but the larger man pinned him to the ground, his knees on his arms, covering his mouth with his hand. He said a phrase in his native tongue which sounded snarky, but Levi didn't understand it. 

"What?" Levi asked, the sound severely muffled by the man's hand over his mouth. 

"I said," The man replied mischievously, removing his hand, "Finally caught you." 

Levi struggled under the man's hold, unable to move with his arms pinned down hard by his heavy knees. Looking now at the man closer up, Levi realized he was only a boy, probably around the age of 17. He was tall, much taller than himself, with wild chestnut hair and curious sea-blue eyes. He smelled of warm lavender and honeysuckle and had perfect almond skin tone common to the natives in the area. A emerald earring was fixed in his cartilage of his left ear.

Young, handsome, and strangely familiar. 

Although he was wearing a typical black and gold palace guard uniform, it was more than evident he wasn't one. He wasn't a commoner, that's for sure. He looked completely different than himself, covered in dirt, with shaggy hair and ripped clothes, a layer of dust turning his porcelain skin a dirty, ugly grey color. And he wasn't a palace guard, most of whom were elderly or overweight, as no one in the right mind would ever make an attempt to enter the castle as a lone man, (and a force of men would be cause for the army, not the palace guards.) 

"Who are you?" Levi demanded. 

"My name is Eren. Who are you?" The boy asked, with a dazzling smile that made Levi glad he was already laying down, because he was fairly certain it would have knocked him right on his ass if he hadn't been. 

"Levi. And get the fuck off of my arms." 

The younger man obediently, to Levi's surprise, scooted back off of his arms, releasing him from the painful pin. 

"Why did you follow me?" 

"Because I had to. I don't know why. I just knew that I couldn't let you get away." 

"Did you come for this?" He asked, holding the long diamond necklace up. 

Eren shrugged. "Keep it. The queen has many other ones identical to it. She probably won't even notice it's gone. I won't tell anyone." 

Levi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the younger man, trying to figure out his agenda. "I know you're not a palace guard, if you were, you'd be a really shitty one. So whoever you are, and whatever you want, you should get out of here before whomever you belong to comes looking for you."

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What are you, Eren? One of the king's playthings? You're pretty cute, he'd probably be pretty disappointed if he found you missing. If you want to get a running start you should keep going instead of staying and shooting the shit with me." 

"What? Playthings? Disgusting, what the fuck! I'm the Prince. Eren Jaeger."

Levi was taken aback. "What?" He didn't know much about the monarchy in Armenia, but he did know that the king had only one son. The name had sounded familiar, but it was blowing his mind that he was here, with the future king of this country, who had chased him halfway around the city. 

The ravenette gaped at the taller man. "What the hell are you doing out here? And why did you tell me that? You shouldn't just go around telling people that, kid. You know I could kill you right now? Then who would be the next king? This country's future depends on you." In an instant, Levi had produced a dagger from his belt and was pressing it to Eren's throat. He easily flipped them over and pinned the taller man to the ground, mounting him at the hips. "What would you do then, if I slit your throat and left you to die right here? Or, better yet, I could sell you. To an opposing country to be the king's prostitute, or to slavers. Then I could be rich. No more stealing for me ever again."

"You wouldn't do that." 

"Really? You only just met me. You don't know anything about me, except that I'm a thief." He pressed the blade into Eren's throat. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because. You can't." Eren said confidently. 

"What the fuck do you mean I can't?" Levi asked, pressing the tip of his blade into Eren's neck. The sharp point broke the skin, and a small trickle of blood stained the younger man's perfect caramel skin as it sped down his collarbone, where it pooled and dripped in slow, repeating drops down onto the stone below. 

Levi watched, wide-eyed as the blood spilled from Eren's body, as the bleeding man watched the smaller man's reaction. 

Levi hated himself in that instance, and he couldn't understand why. "S...sorry." He choked out. He was pretty sure he had never said sorry in his whole life, and now all of the sudden he was saying it to a stranger. 

"It's okay. I'm just glad I caught you. I didn't think I was going to be fast enough. That I might lose you forever." 

Levi peered down into wide, teal orbs. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He had no idea what this kid was talking about, but his head hurt and his heart was racing, and he needed to run. "What are you talking about?" 

"Do you believe in destiny, Levi?" 

Levi let out a 'tsk' and rolled his eyes. "I can't afford destiny. I believe in survival and do what I have to do to survive, not to find happiness or fulfill my place in the world. But that's not something I expect you to understand."

Eren looked up at Levi, scanning his dark, dirty face and gazing deeply into those searching, gunmetal eyes. He was beautiful. Covered in dirt, unrefined, lost and alone. But he was positive, this was exactly where he was supposed to be right now. 

"I saw you in my dreams, Levi." 

"You saw ME. In your dreams." Levi repeated Eren's words to him. 

It was then a wash of familiarity hit him. That he had seen him too. Over and over. The same dream. Rearing horses, sweat-slicked skin, heat, swords, and him. Eren. His body up against his own, their naked legs intertwined and lips locked in passion. But he hadn't been a king, he had been something else entirely. 

A smile curled the edges of the younger man's lips. "You've seen it too." 

"I...It's...I don't understand." 

"That's okay. I have a feeling. This is absolutely where we're supposed to be right now." 

"Well, kid, feelings are just that. Feelings." Levi replied. The response was half-hearted. He wanted to be with Eren so badly. He had just met him, and by happenstance, coming here, to this country he didn't even mean to visit in the first place. It wasn't normal, this connection, the dreams, to want someone like he suddenly wanted Eren. He needed him. He craved him. It was too much. Too soon. Levi had never felt any sort of feeling like this for anyone or anything. It was making heat coil in his stomach and his head dizzy. He had no idea what was going on.

"It's not feelings. It's destiny. Please don't fight it, Levi." 

"What do you want from me?" 

Eren leveled his gaze at the elder man. "Stay the night with me."

"What?" Levi breathed. "Wh-Where?"

"In the palace. In my bed." Eren responded, running his hand down Levi's dirtied cheek. 

"But I just left there. Sounds like you're trying to arrest me." 

Eren reached forward, grabbing one of Levi's small wrists in his hand and easily pinning it to the ground. "Believe me, if I was trying to arrest you, I would have done it already." He said with a flirty smile. "Now come with me." 

\-- 

Eren easily snuck Levi into the palace using back staircases and windows, his fingers tangled in the smaller man's as he dragged him up the last few stairs and threw open the broad double doors into his extravagant bedroom. 

His bedroom had an enormous window, at least 10 feet across, the moonlight streaming in across the large four posted canopy bed. There was a chaise at the foot of the bed, and a table and chair set as well as matching hand-carved furniture about the room, and a large Persian rug rolled out across the floor. 

Eren drew a bath first, scented with lavender and honeysuckle and got Levi clean and all washed up. When he got out of the bath he looked beautiful, completely naked, his skin lily-white, much different than the ugly grey color it had been before covered in sand and dust. His long, shaggy black hair still hung in his face, but Eren pushed it out of the way as he ran his hands over the smaller man's nude body. 

"You're so beautiful, Levi. Eren whispered, putting his lips against Levi's neck, licking and kissing him. 

"No--ahh, Eren..."

"Levi. I've dreamed of this moment for so long." The brunette let the light robe he was wearing slide off of his shoulders and drop to the ground behind him, showcasing his chiseled sunkissed body and already hard, thick length, making Levi's jaw drop. 

Eren grabbed Levi around the small waist and picked him up, carrying him over to the chaise at the foot of the bed, which was bathed in silver moonlight. He laid Levi on his back on the couch, and lowered his mouth to the smaller man's, their lips joining in a soft, sweet kiss. 

The smaller man let out a soft groan as Eren pulled his mouth away, nibbling on his bottom lip. 

Their bodies were bare and up against each other, both of their erections swelling as they rubbed against each other. Eren's was large, thick and uncut, and Levi's was smaller and longer, and leaking precum down the side of his member and pooling messily on his stomach and in his belly button. 

"Aah. Eren." Levi whispered, as their lengths rubbed together, giving him the mildest stimulation. The taller man smiled and leaned in for another kiss, this time opening his mouth wider, slotting his lips against the smaller man's and slipping his tongue inside Levi's mouth, making him moan at the intrusion. 

Eren ran his hand down the ravenette's soft chest, running his fingers over his shoulders and down his arms. His whole body was small. His hands, his legs, even his length wasn't that impressive, but if it had been enormous that would have been a bit terrifying. It fit in perfectly with the rest of his body, and that was all that mattered. 

Eren gently wrapped his hand around his own and Levi's hard members, pressing them together. He slowly jerked them, Levi underneath them, crying out in loud, sweet moans into his lover's mouth. "Aah, oh my god, Eren!"

He continued to work them together, while he slowly lifted three fingers to his lips and worked his tongue around them. It seemed like it was going to be Levi's first time, and he wasn't exactly a gentle person so this was going to be hard. Eren furrowed his eyebrows at the thought. He could do it. He would. For Levi. 

"Relax for me, Lee. I need you to relax." He whispered soothingly, as he moved his one hand slowly behind his small lover, using his smallest finger to begin to slowly circle and tease the elder man's rim.

Levi's eyes slid close as Eren began to wiggle his pinky finger into him, his whole body clenching and a guttural moan ushering from Eren's mouth as he imagined Levi clenching around his cock in such a way.

"Relax, Levi. If you don't relax I can't do this."

Levi whimpered, trying to calm himself. Eren kissed up Levi's chest, connecting his lips to the smaller man's again. He nibbled on his bottom lip, the slipped his tongue into the smaller man's mouth, running it around the damp, open cavity, Levi relaxing at the feel of Eren's tongue tangling with his, and giving Eren access to probe and open him up.

Their lips and members moved against each other, while Eren's finger moved slowly inside of Levi, making the smaller man's sensitive body writhe around in pleasure as he got used to the feeling. 

"Aah...Eren...It feels..."

He didn't finish his sentence before Eren was slipping a second finger in, stroking and moving his fingers gently around, seeking the special bundle of nerves he knew would make it all worth it. He scissored and stretched Levi open, the smaller man moaning into his mouth, until one particular curl of his fingers made Levi absolutely keen and dig his fingernails into Eren's back. 

"Aah, oh my god..Eren...Eren!"

He cried out, his whole body shaking. 

Eren smiled at the victory and slipped a third finger in, continuing to stretch him, massaging his prostate and making Levi mewl his name beautifully. It was perfect, Levi's precum leaking over his hand down onto their bodies, and he wasn't even inside him yet. 

Finally, Eren pulled his fingers out, Levi moaning disappointedly. 

The taller man smiled, kissing his lover on the nose. "I'm going to enter you now, okay?"

Levi nodded, open mouthed at the sentence. The silver moonlight shining down across his flushed cheeks and swollen lips made a picture Eren was sure he never wanted to forget as long as he lived. He took a mental image of it before gently grasping Levi around the waist and shoulder, sliding into him bit by bit, the older man crying out and arching his back, tears running down his face while Eren cooed sweet praises. 

"You're doing so good, Levi. Almost there. Almost there." After what seemed like forever, he was finally completely in, his hips pressed up all the way to Levi's and they were together. "I'm in you, Lee." Eren gasped.

Levi dug his fingernails into Eren's back as he started to move, slowly sliding in and out, drawing loud, wanton moans out of the elder man, Eren kissing his neck and chest. 

"So good, Lee. You're doing amazing." He murmerred.

Eren knew Levi wouldn't last long, so he picked his small lover up, still sheathed inside of him, and laid him on the bed on his stomach. He laid on top of him, wrapping his arm around his chest and sliding into him, his whole body pressed up against the smaller man's, his breath against his ear, Levi drinking in Eren's scent of lavendar and honeysuckle. 

"Aah, Eren...'s amazing...aah!" He murmerred, as Eren rocked into him slowly, pleasure filling his whole body. 

"Good, Lee. I knew it would be. Because you're perfect." 

Levi came hard on the silk bedspread beneath him, and Eren came just after him, splashing his release inside his small lover. 

\--

They crawled under the covers of the large bed, Levi laying on Eren's chest, pretty sure he hallucinated the whole evening.

"Stay with me." Eren asked, a slight plead in his voice.

"As what? Your male concubine?" 

"I want to be with you, Lee." 

"You're a royal. You're going to be a king, Eren."

"Yes, but--" 

"You'll have to marry a queen, right? So what would happen to us then? Would I just be some toy that gets to play with you when your wife is away? I don't think so."

Eren bit his bottom lip. "I understand." He said softly. "Where will you go after this?" He asked, running his fingers through Levi's long, shaggy hair.

"Dunno. Somewhere else I can steal something." 

"You should get a job. You can run. And fight. You could be a soldier." 

"And go to war over king's useless squabbles? Ridiculous."

"Then be a mercenary. Pick your own jobs. I hear they get paid much better anyway. My father recruits mercenaries sometimes for secret jobs, like assassinations and whatnot. They make a lot of money."

"That's not a bad idea." Levi said, furrowing his brow. "I'll have to think about it.' 

"Will I see you again?" Eren asked quietly. 

Levi slipped his fingers in between Eren's, his eyes sliding closed. "Maybe. In a different life. When you're not a royal anymore."

Eren let his eyes slide close as well, resting for this one moment, with Levi on his chest. "I'll wait for that day."

\-----------------------

"I'm here...for him." Levi said, pointing his sword at Eren.

He was down from his horse in an instant. Suddenly his whole entire world had changed as he looked at the brunette from so many years ago. Eren's raised his head and their eyes met. The brunette was older, his face was longer, and he was so, so much more handsome. 

Eren looked at the man pointing a blade at him. He looked nothing like the man he had spent the night with six years prior. He was self-assured, in charge, with fire in his eyes and well kept hair and dress. 

Everything he was was thanks to the boy he never thought he'd see again. 

Eren scrambled up as much as he could, scooting his bound ankles under him and jerking against the chain that held him to the king's chair. "Levi?"

"Eren."

"Lee?"

"I'm here, kid. I'm taking you with me. I won't let you go again."


	3. Chapter 3

King Erwin gazed at Levi, inspecting the small, dark eyed man standing beside his tall black horse with a curious gaze. The king didn't seem to be threatened by the soldier in the least, more intrigued. 

"You must be Levi. Tales of the undefeated Scouts are widespread, it's a real treat to meet you in person." 

Levi had no time for his banter. "Surrender the city and the Armenian prince to me and there dosen't need to be any more bloodshed." 

Erwin hummed in thought while he ran his fingers delicately through the blonde's hair, continuing to tease him with his fingers. The blonde was wiggling and whining in his lap, letting out short, pained whimpers, tears running down his cheeks and his teeth gritting. 

Levi wondered at first if it was from overstimulation, but then he noticed a swirling gold cock ring around the base of the young blonde's member, and what looked like a thick gold bead pressed into the slit, no doubt attached to something longer pressed deep down his urethra. 

"And I'm taking the blonde too." Levi added. He wasn't sure what the deal was, but all he knew is the kid did not look like he was having a good time. At the mention of going somewhere, the blonde choked out a sob, in what sounded like a mixture of fear and relief. 

Erwin laughed, wrapping his one arm around the smaller man's waist and yanking him in to his chest, shoving his fingers up inside him tighter, pulling a bark-like sob from his throat. "Armin is my toy. He belongs to me. And I'm sorry, but as for the former prince of Armenia," He said, grabbing Eren's collar and yanking him into the air, "I can't give him to you, because he doesn't belong to me anymore." The brunette growled as he was strangled by the collar, and he scratched against Erwin's hand, trying to get free. The king let out a short laugh at his helplessness, dropping the brunette to the ground with a loud slam, his chains hitting the floor heavily.

Levi snarled. He wanted to do things diplomatically but if he had to fight again he would. For Eren. "What do you mean he doesn't belong to you?" 

"I sold him. To the king of Epocha. He's sending an army of 10,000 men to defend the city. They'll be here by dusk. Not even the illustrious Scouts can defeat that many soldiers." 

10,000 men. It was true. They'd be slaughtered. But they still had time. He turned over his shoulder to the Scouts issuing his orders. "Secure the city and disarm the citizens." The troops began to disperse, riding off in different directions. "Kirstein, you're with me." He called over his shoulder at a handsome man with sand-colored hair, whose steed was stomping nervously. 

The tall, slim man with emerald eyes rode up next to Levi, his eyes gazing at the calm-looking king, then the brunette in chains, then scanning slowly up the small disturbed blonde in the king's lap. 

"Dusk is a long way off, your magesty." Levi said, drawing his long spear from where it was sheathed on the horse's thigh. I'll give you one chance. You can evacuate this city, and live the rest of your life in exile, or die right now like a dog." 

The king sneered. "No, young captain. I think that you can be the one to die today." Without a moment's hesitation, he stood from his throne, dropping Armin to the ground and grabbing a spear leaning next to the arm of the chair. He launched it with expert precision, aiming directly for Levi's chest. Jean leapt down from his horse instantly, covering Levi with his body and pinning him to the ground, the spear just missing both of them, slicing through the back of Jean's jacket, blood spurting from the taller man's shoulder. 

in his moment of action, Armin was freed from Erwin's arms, thumping to the ground. He wrapped his hand around the end of a long sharpened pole stuck into the ground, and yanked it out of the dirt. He grabbed the heavy wooden post with two hand and swung as hard as he could. 

The pointed end of the wooden stick sliced the king across the middle from the hip up to the throat, completely gutting him, the king's blood splashing across the throne, the ground, and all across Eren's face. 

The large king clutched his chest and fell to the ground, bleeding out quickly while he smothering Armin with his heavy body, pushing his face down so he was drowning in his blood.

"Eren, help me!" The blonde screamed, trying to push the king's heavy body off of him as it smothered him. 

Eren lunged forward, reaching for his friend but unable to get to him because of his restraints. Jean was there instead, kicking away the large man's corpse and pulling the small man's body, now drenched in blood, off the ground and looking him over with a concerned face. 

"Are you alright?" Jean asked, wiping the blood off of Armin's face gently. 

Armin slapped his hand away, and Jean pulled back. "I--I won't hurt you. Please, let me help." He said softly. He pulled off his jacket, which now was bloodstained and had a tear in his back from where he had just defended Levi.

Armin stared back into emerald eyes, and nodded slowly. 

Jean gently draped the jacket over Armin's bare shoulders, and the blonde slipped his arms into it. It was much too large and the sleeves were too long, but it was something to make him feel less exposed. 

Jean looked down at the problem at hand while he pulled the smaller blonde into his lap. "Hold onto me." The taller man whispered. Armin grabbed ahold of Jean's bloodstained, cream colored shirt while the soldier held Armin in his lap, cradling his abused, purple cock in his hands, the smaller man softly whimpering. 

Jean slowly pulled the cock ring off first, Armin issuing a soft sigh, but still unable to come from the instrument inserted deep down his urethra. 

Armin's fingers twisted tightly in Jean's shirt and he cried out as Jean slowly began to slip the long, ribbed urethral sound from inside him. To offer some comfort, Jean gently laid his lips against the smaller man's face, kissing the tears on his cheeks away. "Shh. Shh. Almost there." 

The toy was nearly a foot long, golden and barbed all the way down, making Armin scream as Jean pulled it out, throwing his head back, and the elder man only able to comfort him by kissing his neck and whispering softly. Jean finally worked the toy all the way out of the small man, and with a few gentle tugs and a soft stroke of his thumb over Armin's abused, red tip, the smaller man came, shaking and clinging to the larger man. The green-eyed man's shirt was soaked in ropes of Armin's thick, white release, making Jean wonder when the last time he had been allowed to cum was. 

The small blonde passed out in the solder's arms, and the taller man looked up at his captain, as if waiting for orders. 

Levi had his arms crossed, a slight smile on his face. "Take care of him. I have other buisness to attend to." His eyes met with the brunette's, who was clawing at the chain around his neck, eager to get to his lover. 

\--

The next few moments were a kaleidoscope of colors, movement and sound. Levi had his arms around Eren's waist instantly, his lips meeting with the younger man's, Eren's mouth opening, no resistance at all. 

"Lee, oh my god, is it really you?" He asked, as Levi bit down his neck roughly, cradling his head in his hands. "I thought I would never see you again."

"I know," was all Levi replied. He kicked the king's wooden throne, breaking the chair that held Eren tightly too it, but not bothering with any of his other shackles, Eren still heavily restrained, his collar around his neck. He threw the younger but much larger man over his shoulder, carrying him into the king's garden where they could be alone. The sound of soldiers shouting and people running was heard in the backround as people hid in their homes, preparing for the siege that was about to come for them. But it didn't matter. All that mattered right then was he and Eren. 

He laid the beautiful man down in a small patch of flowers, cool and soft underneath his smooth almond skin. 

He wasted no time in tearing off his own grey, bloodstained shirt, and kicking off his boots and pants until he was naked in front of his lover. He threw his weapons to the side, leaving him completely vulnerable, but not caring one bit. He easily cut off Eren's airy harem pants, running his fingers over the gold shackles still around his wrists, ankles and neck, now the only things on his body, the gold a beautiful contrast to his dark, caramel skin. 

"Your hair looks nice." Eren said with a small smirk. "You look amazing. So much more...everything than the last time I saw you." He couldn't articulate all the ways Levi had changed. He was completely different, but still so much the same. 

Levi smiled. "You're grown. You're so handsome. Did you ever find your queen?" 

Eren shook his head. "No. My father was very displeased in me, actually. He even accused me of being a homosexual once. It was quite an uproar." 

"Well we can't have that." Levi smirked, leaning in and kissing Eren's deliciously tight, cut six pack. "What happened to your kingdom, Eren? And when?" 

"Erwin's army attacked about a year ago. The king, my father, was killed. Some of the royal court escaped, but for the most part, the city was absolutely razed to the ground. I have no idea why he didn't just occupy the city. It was maniacal." 

"Why did he let you survive?" 

"Armin." Eren said, his face paling a bit. "Armin begged him, he said that he would do anything necessary to save my life. He's been my friend and my squire our whole life. He became Erwin's own personal toy to save me. It's been a nightmare. I'd rather have died then think about him doing that for my sake." 

Levi bit his bottom lip. "He did it because he cares about you. I'm sure he doesn't regret it. I'm glad he did it, too, Or else I never would have been able to see you again, in this life anyway. I'm sure we would have caught up to each other in the next one, eventually." 

"Damned right." Eren said quietly, with a smile. "You'll never get rid of me." 

Levi slammed his lips into Eren's running his hands down the smaller man's soft skin. He was so, so incredibly beautiful, he wanted to take every minute to soak in who Eren had become, but he knew they didn't have long. Instead, he put his lover's bound ankles over one shoulder, running his small hand up Eren's leg. 

He continued to slam his lips into the brunette's, pushing his shackled wrists over his head, resting them in the greenery, Eren completely laid out for him. 

"Fuck, Eren. You're so perfect like this. I could take you all day long, but I don't think we have that much time." 

"I know. Erwin's allies are coming for me." Eren whispered. 

The ravenette gripped the smaller man's ankles tightly in one hand. "I'll die before I let you go, Eren. I promise you that." 

They kissed deeply, Levi running his hands down Eren's sides. He couldn't get enough of his body. His soft, sunkissed skin, thick chocolate hair, and those huge teal eyes that swallowed him up. He needed more. More Eren. More time. 

He offered three of his fingers to the brunette, and Eren obediently opened his mouth, running his tongue over them, more than ready for Levi, his cock swelling and pearly precum dripping onto his stomach. 

The elder man pulled his fingers out of his lover's mouth, and slowly moved them down, beginning to tease and finger him slowly with his middle digit. 

"Aah. Levi." Eren crooned, as the ravenette's small finger entered the younger man, twisting and curling. "I've wanted this for so long. Aah. Everytime I pleasured myself...mmm..I would think about you...ah, the way your face looked in the moonlight that night. You were so...nnh, so breathtaking, Lee." 

Levi slipped a second finger in, scissoring, prodding and opening the taller man up. "You're so beautiful, Eren. You're the most amazing thing I've ever seen." 

The brunette sighed, arching his back, his hands over his head reaching and digging into the grass. Levi's cock was rock hard, seeing Eren stretched out for him. He needed him. He couldn't wait. "Fuck, Eren. I need to be inside of you." He moaned.

"Then hurry up." The younger man said, a small smile on his face. "I've been waiting so long for this." 

The ankle restraints were too heavy and digging into Levi's bare shoulder, so he dropped them to the ground and flipped Eren over, pulling him up on his knees. "Is this alright?" He asked cautiously, running his fingers down Eren's back as he settled into doggy position. 

"Aaah, oh my God...yes...aah, Levi, what are you..LEVI!" Eren screamed out as he felt a wet, soft appendage sliding between his small buttcheeks, then moving down, teasing around his red, fluttering hole where Levi still had two fingers inside. It was Levi's tongue. Levi's tongue was licking...there. 

"Oh my god...aah...Lee, don't do that, please, please," He whined, his body jerking as he spurted precum on the ground. "Aah..." 

The smaller man kept his tongue moving, sliding it around the outside of the thick ring of muscle, suckling and tonguing his rim as if he were kissing it. He widened Eren's needy hole with his fingers, wiggling his tongue inside, stretching and lubricating the younger man's entrance, while moved his other hand down and worked his own member to full hardness, using his ample precum as lube, spreading it around his tip and down his shaft, not wanting to hurt the younger man by going in unprepared. 

"Lee, please, just hurry up. Oh my god, please." 

Persuaded by his lover's pleading, Levi gave a few more licks, and then pulled his tongue and fingers out from inside him. He laid one hand on Eren's hip, gripping bruisingly tight, and he slid the other one into his wild, chestnut locks, gripping the strands tightly as he slowly slid into the younger man, inch by inch, Eren's eyes slipping closed and mouth dropping open as he felt Levi's length dragging against his walls, pressing him open. He let out a long, soft whine as Levi slowly and completely filled him, his bound hands grasping onto the ground, his back arching. 

"Lee...nnnh..." 

Levi slowly pulled out, then moved back in slowly; quiet, pleasured pants drawing from Eren's lips, getting louder as he sped up, his fingers twisting in the brunette's hair. 

"Aaah...nnh! Oh my god, Levi, yes!" Eren shouted, his fingers digging into the ground underneath him as the shackles around his neck jingled as his body rocked. 

Beads of sweat slipped down Eren's tan arms as Levi's hand left Eren's hip, instead winding up and laying a hard slap across his round butt, making him yelp in unexpected pleasure. 

"AAAH, oh my god, levi!" His cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment, and Levi did it again, knowing that the younger man loved it. The hand in the brunette's hair slipped up around his neck as Levi leaned forward, sliding into him at a different, closer angle, his hand closing tightly around Eren's throat, cutting off his oxygen. 

Eren choked, precum dripping onto the grass underneath him, his whole body shuddering. "Nnh...Lee..." He squeaked, his hands reaching up to grab Levi's arms and his body collapsing on the ground. 

Levi fell with him, the two flat on their stomachs, Levi wrapping one arm around Eren's waist tightly and keeping one hand around his throat as he rocked his hips into him, feeling Eren shaking, right on the edge of his orgasm. 

Levi kissed down Eren's tan, sweat slicked shoulder, leaving small, pink kiss and bite marks. "I love you, Eren." He whispered. He always had. He remembered. He hadn't met him six years ago. He had met him 100 lifetimes ago. He would meet him in the next life. and the next. Forever. and would always love him. 

Eren splashed his orgasm on the ground underneath them, thick and white, Levi offering a few more thrusts before coming inside of his lover. 

Eren was naked in his arms, eyes half open, completely fucked out. Levi smiled softly as he sat back, still naked, pulling the man against himself as he leaned up against a tree. 'I'm glad I got to see you one last time in this life.' He thought. 

\-- 

Dusk had finally fallen. They could see the approaching army like insects in the distance, carrying torches which lit up the night like a million wild fireflies. Erwin hadn't been lying. There were 10,000 men. At least. 

Levi sat on his horse next to Eren, who was now dressed in similar mercenary attire: leather pants, a tan shirt, with his hair pulled back in a half ponytail and a long sword sheathed on his side. 

Armin was a few paces away, mounted on a cream-colored horse, dressed in similar attire with a small dagger on his hip. Jean sat next to him on a large grey horse, which was continuously stomping and neighing.

"For Christ sake, Kirstein, you of all people should be able to control your steed." Levi said, annoyed. 

"What? What do you mean me, of all people?" Jean asked, working on reigning his horse in. 

Mike and Hange were directly inside the city gates. Levi had hoped for a chance at diplomacy since the Scouts were so vastly outnumbered, however, if things took a turn (most likely) they would be there to fight to the death. 

The army finally arrived, standing less than a quarter-mile away from the four men in front of the city gates. 

"They're waiting for us." Armin said. "I'll go to them. Tell me what to say." 

"That's ridiculous, they're-" Levi began to speak, but Armin put his hand up, which for some reason, immediately silenced him. "I've been Eren's squire for my entire life. I'm not afraid of anything. If I have one last chance to save him by being a messenger of diplomacy, I'll try." 

A few words were exchanged, and then Armin rode off across the battlefield, becoming a smaller yellow dot lit up by their hundreds of torches as he approached. 

They saw a large black horse with a person astride it ride to the front to meet Armin. The person looked petite, about the same size as the small blonde. The two conversed a few words, then they both dismounted their horses and Armin was tackled to the ground. 

"What the hell?" Eren whispered. Without a thought, he kicked his horse and hurried across the battlefield, Levi chasing after him yelling his name. 

In an instant, Eren was at the front of the enormous army, his horse suddenly rearing as it saw the thousands of other steeds. He drew his sword from his sheath, pointing it at the villain pinning Armin to the ground. 

"Let him go!" He shouted. 

It was then he realized Armin was laughing, a sound he hadn't heard in quite some time. The person stood up, and grabbed Armin's hand, pulling him from the ground. Then the figure turned. It was a woman, with dark hair and dark eyes, thin black hair blowing in the wind. 

"Mi-ka-sa?" Eren sounded out the name slowly, the sword clattering from his hand onto the ground. 

"Eren?" 

"I thought you were gone..." He whispered, "I haven't seen you in so long." 

He stumbled from his stomping horse, wrapping his arms around the woman's shoulders. 

She returned his hug. "I thought the same thing about you." 

Eren backed up after the hug was over, and turned to Levi, who was now behind him. "This is my sister. I haven't seen her in...a long time." 

Levi nodded a single nod. "So you've come for Eren?" 

Mikasa shrugged. "I came for Erwin's head. He didn't know that, of course. My king was tired of dealing with him so sent me to take care of him." 

"Erwin's dead." Armin said. "I killed him." 

Mikasa looked at him, then Eren, then Levi. "That doesn't surprise me at all, actually." She grinned. "Well, you keep what you kill, so they say. The city's yours then, by rights." 

"Sorry. We're mercenaries. We do stuff for money, not for rights." Levi said dryly. "We were paid to capture the city and hand it over--" 

"Right." Mikasa interrupted. You were hired by Nile Dok, correct? He's dead. I killed that lying bastard yesterday." Mikasa handed Levi a large bag of coins. "This should more than cover it your actions here." She sighed. "Well, I have to get back to my king, then, if this is all wrapped up. A bit anticlimatic, but I suppose you all already did the hard work for us." She said, mounting her horse.

"What happens now?" Jean asked, confusedly.

She shrugged. "Ask your king." 

\-- 

ONE YEAR LATER 

"Aah, please....nnh, your majesty, please...let me come..." The soldier bounced up and down in the king's lap, sweat running down his bare back as he straddled him a little uncomfortably on the golden throne.

"Sssh, you can do it. Almost there. Just give me a little more." The king responded, stroking up the man's pale side. 

The soldier threw his head back and rolled his hips, bouncing harder. The king loved this. It was a side of the soldier he rarely got to see, as he almost always bottomed. But seeing the soldier skewered on his cock, tears streaming down his face while he bit his bottom lip, it was the most perfect sight in the world. 

The king let out a soft moan, cumming inside of the man on his lap. With a sigh, he ran his thumb up the man's cock, allowing him to spurt all over his kingly regalia, cum even splashing up in his soft golden hair and across his lips. 

Armin smiled as he ran his hand down Jean's face, looking at the blushing, panting soldier, completely naked on his lap. "You did so good Jean. So good. You're amazing." He pulled his lover forward against his chest, kissing him, the soldier licking his own cum off the king's lip. 

"You know, you shouldn't harass your underlings. I saw a squire kill a king once. It was fascinating." Eren had entered the large, decorated court room, wearing the official outfit of the kingsguard, tan leather pants, a fitted golden breastplate, white boots and cape. He had the official helmet, which was shaped like a bird of prey's beak, sloping down between the eyes, tucked under his arm and was smiling devilishly at his friend. 

"General." Armin said, returning the smile while he ran his hand down his sleepy lover's side, "I didn't exect you back so soon. How was the battle?" 

"Good. Short. Our kingsguard performed very well, as usual." 

"Did we take back that portion of land in the countryside that the Turks kept invading?" 

"Of course. It's a little bloody now, but it's ours." 

Armin smiled. "Good." 

"Have the Scouts returned?" Eren asked, brows furrowed. 

"No, sorry. They're still on that special assignment I gave them a few weeks ago. You know them. Although they officially work for us exclusively now, they still like to do things their own way in their own time frame." 

Eren nodded. "I know." 

\-- 

Eren slipped into the bedroom at he and Levi's large estate. The home was big, much too big for only two of them, but Eren liked the lush gardens that reminded him of his home in Armenia. He stared out the window at the large trees blowing softly in the breeze. 

He was deep in thought, lost in his gazing, when felt strong arms wrap around his waist. "Hey stranger." A familiar voice whispered in his ear, making him smile. 

"Welcome home. 'S been awhile." 

"Yeah. The mission took a lot longer than we expected. But you know, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder." 

"Really?" Eren said with a smirk as he turned, grabbing Levi around the waist and lifting him, pinning him against the wall, the smaller man wrapping his legs around his waist. "I thought the saying was 'me fucking you really hard all night in our bed makes the heart grow fonder.'" 

"Well yeah." Levi smirked. "That too." 

"Welcome home, Lee." Eren said, Leaning in and kissing his lover deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too. It's good to be home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time with this last chapter so I hope this turned out alright.
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always, thank you so much for your comments and likes, they mean the world to me!


End file.
